


A Mild Crossing

by Veynn



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emphasis on disaster like wowww, Fluff and Angst, Hugo is a disaster, M/M, They all need to find a better way to communicate their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veynn/pseuds/Veynn
Summary: “Ah, right…” Hugo falters, shooting Varian an inquisitive look, only to find the alchemist on the verge of a breakdown. “He’s my husband."
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	A Mild Crossing

“What is that thing? It’s hideous.” Hugo narrows his eyes, crouching down until he is at face level with the _creature_ clutched in Varian’s hands. It was a small looking…person, even shorter than Varian and _Yong_ of all people. They had been on their merry way past this bridge crossing, until…this awful abomination had tried to rob Hugo of his well-earned [and certainly not stolen] coins.

The others had cooed over this creature, but not him. No, he can see straight through its thinly-veiled _lies_.

“It’s a baby,” Varian deadpans.

“A…baby?” Hugo says, rolling the words on his tongue. Whatever this creature is, it has besmirched the good name of thievery.

“Do you seriously not know what a child is!?” the shorter alchemist shoots him a scathing look, thrusting the…weird humanoid looking creature into his unwilling arms. “Hold onto them for me, and Hugo… **do not drop them**.”

“What do you take me for, hairstripe? Of course I know what…a ‘child’ is.” His bespectacled gaze falls onto the creature. It looks up, two large, orb-like eyes staring at him. _Absolutely hideous, is what this thing is._

The smaller alchemist merely glowers, clearly unimpressed. But, Hugo, no, he can handle this. “Of course I’m not going to drop…it.”

_But he would in a heartbeat if he could._

At this, Varian spins on his feet, turning towards their star navigator. “Nuru, have any idea where the closest town is?”

“We’re about an hour away,” Nuru beams. “It could be less if…we don’t run into anymore obstacles or get sidetracked.

The princess pointedly redirects her words towards Hugo and Yong, the latter of which looks positively ecstatic over the little monstrosity. There is a spring in his step as he practically hovers in his joy. He is beaming, but the sight is disturbing, as if he were a rainbow in the form of a person. A chill runs down Hugo’s spine as he visibly represses a shudder at this horrific turn of events. There is no modicum of reason or sense to this madness—

As he raises an eyebrow at Yong’s antics, he wonders exactly how the younger boy had gone completely insane…well, moreso than usual, at least.

Really, he can expect this kind of behavior from Nuru, if that whole debacle with the seal was of any indication, no, wait; these three idiots are all one hundred percent at fault. It is an aberration, this whole mess he had stepped into. Hugo…he is seething on the inside, as he nudges Yong away with his foot. One tiny bug eyed ‘human’ is more than enough; he does not need the pyromaniac anywhere _near_ his close vicinity.

_Why is he doing this again?_

Hugo averts his gaze towards the sky. It is brilliantly bright, dazzling so—a light shade of blue that pales in comparison to the color of Varian’s eyes and…right. He will suck it up and deal with this…thing, if it means he can spend another day with the alchemist. Hugo’s lips quiver up in a faint smile, gazing fondly at Varian and Nuru, the former of which is hiding a laugh behind his gloved hand.

These days seem like a dream. He almost hopes it were, so that…he would not have to betray them, his…friends?

As he listens to these ‘friends’, these band of misfits, he wonders—would Varian still look at him kindly after his betrayal? Would he extend an arm in forgiveness, smiling as tells Hugo ‘it’s alright?’ Or would his blue eyes be clouded over in pain and doubt, the sting of betrayal forever shattering the fragile bond they had carefully built up these last few months? What then…what would he do if they had to part? He is sure Varian would not agree to work with him, to work with Donella…the woman who was involved in his mother’s disappearance.

Afterall, she was the reason as to why he went on this journey in the first place.

Hugo knows he will shatter. His heart will crumple like stone if [once] his true colors are revealed to Varian. There is a possibility Varian could die, but if he must, it will be by his hand.

“Hey, Hugo, you alright?” Kind, large blue eyes look up at him in concern. It is a kindness that he does not deserve, not when he will be responsible for the pain inflicted upon them one day.

The taller alchemist turns his head towards Varian, a wry smirk plastered on his face. He sweeps one arm in a grandiose gesture, making sure to not drop the _dead weight_ that had attempted to steal his coins in the other. “Were you worried about me, goggles? How sweet of you. I’m touched, truly, I am.”

It’s cute in a way, what with how Varian denies his concern—sputtering insults at him while he stomps to the head of the group. Hugo watches as Nuru places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, turning around and narrowing her golden eyes at him. He cannot help but laugh as she points two fingers from her eyes towards him. The concern…it is endearing. She is yet another person he would hate to disappoint.

These turn of events are harrowing. Here, he was, going off on an adventure with the _enemy_.

Even with this evil looking creature bundled in his arms, Hugo would not exchange this moment for all of the gold in the world.

\---

Hugo is not sure how this has happened. Upon reaching town, Nuru had stormed off, dragging Yong with her. Something about needing a new telescope and using Yong’s cuteness to get a discount…eh, but what does he know? The princess works in mysterious ways, but at least this would mean he’d finally get to spend time along with Varian—

Is what he would say, were it not for… _it_. Whatever this creature is. Man, he really did hate children.

“I know you two are getting along, but c’mon Hugo, we don’t have all day.” Varian rolls his eyes, playfully punching Hugo’s arm as he walks ahead, pointing in the direction of a plain white building covered by a well-maintained wooden gate. An abundance of brightly colored flowers adorns the building…it seems absolutely cheerful and not how he _expected_ this date to go.

His eyes are surprisingly directed elsewhere as Varian drones on. Normally, he would listen with rapt attention [while pretending to ignore the shorter alchemist], but it is impossible to enjoy this moment. Not with this weird looking creature placing its grubby little paws on his _glasses_.

They’re more expensive than everyone in this group [sans Nuru, of course]. No one touches the glasses. Not this ‘baby’ and not even _Varian_.

“We’re here.” Varian had lightly tugged at his sleeve, goading him to follow up to the door in suit. Hugo easily relents. He’ll follow, at least whenever Varian is concerned.

“Okay, just follow my lead—”

Varian’s blue eyes trail over his arms, mouth agape and skin ashen-gray. If Hugo was not a realist, he would have sworn the younger alchemist had seen a ghost.

Though, surprisingly, his arms do feel surprisingly light.

“Hugo where did the baby go!?” Varian screeches, spinning on his heels as he grabs Hugo by the shoulders. “You had one damn job!” 

A smile tugs at the corner of Hugo’s lips. Finally, he is free…freed from this awful menace of a creature. “What’s a baby—?”

“Finish that sentence and I will smack you upside the head…sweetheart.” At this, Varian smiles, but…it seems forced. His eyes are wide, panicked. “Hey, Hugo, dear, remember what we’re here for?”

Normally, he’d be appreciative of this attention. But now? As Hugo turns his head, he…short circuits. Soft, green eyes and a round face surrounded by bouncy red curls. She seems quaint and kind, though with her feet tapping against the hardwood floor, he knows the woman is moments away from slamming the door on their faces.

“Ah, right…” Hugo falters, shooting Varian an inquisitive look, only to find the alchemist on the verge of a breakdown. “He’s my husband.”

What.

_What._

What the— _what did he say!?_ **What has he done!?**

“We’re married.” Ah, yes. He had to go and make it worse. At least Hugo had gotten to say the magic words before he met an untimely and completely just end.

He turns his eyes towards Varian. There is a luminescent blush on his face, or perhaps, it is anger. Hugo knows that as soon as this is all over…he is royally screwed. Oh well, this life—it wasn’t a _complete_ waste.

“I’m not, we’re not…” Varian stutters, face impossibly red. His black bangs have fallen over his eyes, but…yeah. Hugo is _done_.

“Aw, don’t worry, dear.” The woman clasps her hands together, a demure smile on her face. “It’s a huge step in any person’s life, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Pardon me for saying this, but you two make for a very cute couple.”

A tiny blur runs behind the woman…two eyes, a nose, a mouth…and appendages that resemble arms and legs—

Right.

The demon child. That was the whole point of this excursion. He would leave…afterall, the whole point of this trip was to return it back to the orphanage, but his eyes settle on a golden sheen—

Hugo bites back some choice words. Now is not the time for it, not when the blasted creature has stolen his gold coins.

It is rude and perhaps a bit hasty, but Hugo pushes past the woman, pulling Varian behind him as he runs into the [ridiculously] sunny building.

Varian slowly regains himself, uttering apologies to the bewildered woman as they follow its trail.

\---

They follow the creature throughout the house. It was messy and chaotic and traumatizing, what with ignoring even more heinous atrocities against mankind…these ‘things’, he…has wished harm on his enemies before, but now—

All he desires is to chuck the next one of these tiny ‘people’ into an open bonfire.

_Why do your goggles have spikes?_

_What’s the blue hair? Are you magic?_ They ask Varian, forming a circle around the increasingly worried alchemist.

But…the icing on this disgusting cake would be…Yong. He had thought his eyes were deceiving him; maybe he would need a new prescription, but no. Sadly, they were not. While rounding a corner, he and Varian had stumbled upon the pyromaniac as he swung his legs back and forth above a high table. He looked so in his element; completely at ease despite the slowly unfolding chaos that had enveloped this town.

“How the hell, no, why the hell are you here!?” Varian screeches, hovering over the younger boy like a mother hen, checking for any scratches or burns. “And what happened to Nuru!?”

“Oh, she got arrested,” Yong happily chirps, munching on a lollipop an elderly shop keeper had given him…the same one who had gotten into an argument with Nuru that may or may have not lead to broken bones and broken spirits.

Varian’s hands are gripping his hair, antique goggles nearly toppling off of his head. “Excuse me!?”

“Don’t worry about it, Varian,” Yong beams, but in the distance…they hear only the accursed sound of screams and explosions. “Looks like Nuru’s got it handled!”

Suddenly…this building has gotten more appealing. Sure, there is…the baby…thing, but—

It does no good to go against the wrath of one very trigger happy princess. Though, Hugo cannot blame her. He’d go mad from boredom if he was forced to spend his life in an uppity, stuck up court with the nobility.

The building rumbles. Varian collapses, burying his face in his hands. The pyromaniac happily munches away at the sugary treat, while he—

Hugo knows his days are numbered.

\---

Somehow, Hugo cannot help but feel…as if this whole ordeal had been for naught. A wave of ‘nothingness’ washes over him as they are once again banned from entering yet another town. The ‘baby’ had stolen his coins, but…at least they had made it all out of that hellish landscape in one piece.

He wonders what exactly had happened with Nuru, but her lips are tightly sealed. There is a fire in her golden eyes as she grasps at her brand new telescope in triumph. She has won some great battle; he will allow her this sense of accomplishment and victory, at least.

Whatever it is that Yong has done, his role in this ferocious war, it is a mystery to everyone but him.

Varian, however, he…seems quiet and withdrawn. It is a harrowing sight and not one he thinks he could ever get used to. Had the insanity of these last few hours gotten to him? Or…could it have been his declaration?

Hugo cannot stand this. The days that they can spend together are numbered; he would like to cherish each and every moment, but that cannot happen with this version of Varian he had rarely seen. He is so much unlike himself, and the thought that he had caused it is…worrying. Hugo reaches out one hand towards the other alchemist. “Hairstripe, if it was about what I said, I’m sorry. I take it back—”

As if scalded by boiling water, Varian jumps back, mouth pressed in a thin line. There is a thin sheen over his eyes. He averts his gaze, looking towards the ground. “It was a mistake? All of it?”

“No, I—”

“Fine, I understand,” Varian smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Varian, that’s not what I _meant_.”

He wants to say more, but he will let go. Even if it means causing Varian grief now, at least it will spare them both from future heartbreak.

Hugo looks back, wondering when this haphazard family he had found will inevitably come crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be completely silly, but it spiralled out of control so...angst and misunderstandings galore.


End file.
